A FALLEN JEDI
by MikesFilm
Summary: THE CLONE WARS TV Series Episode Plot details of the cancelled Season 6, 7 and 8! Only here, only now!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is a fanfiction based on actual real plot ideas from Lucasfilm for season 7 and 8 of Star Wars The Clone Wars.

A friend of mine which worked for Lucasfilm and lost his job because of TCW cancelation, gave me some interesting inside view...hope you like it...;)

SW TCW: Season 6, 7 and 8 Plot details/ideas of G. Lucas.

- A FALLEN JEDI -

The ex-Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano went down the stairs of the Jedi Temple. She did not look back to her Master. Her Friend. It was too difficult. He was the only one who had believed her. Who stand by her, but he also betrayed her...

Her Master watched after her until she walked out of his sight into the sunset.

After that Ahsoka Tano never saw again the man she once knew as Anakin Skywalker...

6 months later

The Jedi Ahsoka Tano got a job as the new security chief of the senator Riyo Chuchi. Both were friends before and Ahsoka still had a high ranking in the republic.

Ahsoka protected the senator of Pantora, but there was somebody else in the senate she also had an eye on.

Chuchi and Tano left the senate with their delegation, as the new senator of Ondoren entered the senate with his delegation. He had a speach less than 30 Minutes.

Ahsoka noticed Lux Bonteri but decided to stay professionell.

„Senator Chuchi? You are leaving? I thought the delegation of pantora is also in the senate to listen to my speach?" Bonteri asked accusing. He did not look at Ahsoka.

„Yes, Senator but unfortunatly i have an important meeting. Please excuse me." Chuchi said determined.

Ahsoka looked with a slightly grin. She liked how independent and strong Chuchi acted.

Bonteri nodded surprised and than he looked at Ahsoka. She did not look back.

„_Please, dont look at me like that..." _Ahsoka thought stressed. She needed Answers for herself, but beeing with Lux was to confusing to find real answers.

Bonteri did not stop looking and Ahsoka became annoyed. Slightly angry, „Senator, please excuse us!" she said determined and looked at him with distance.

Bonteri nodded disapointed and the Pantora delegation left the senate.

Saw Gerrera was with Bonteri and looked at his new senator. He kept quiet.

Meanwhile in the military district of Coruscant. In the high security jail the former CIS Leaders and also the Jedi Traitor Bariss Offee were imprissoned.

Offee refused to tell who was her helpers and the jedi council did not interfere with the decissions of the Republic Chancelor to keep Offee imprissoned without a trial. Windu feared negative public opinion against the order.

The mirilian fallen Jedi and new darksider sat in her prison cell and meditated to grow stronger every day in the ways of the dark side. Her former master Luminara Unduli refused to meet her old Padawan and speak to her. Bariss noticed that with disapointment and even bigger hatred for the jedi order.

In the meantime Chancelor Palpatine and his secret apprentice Tyrannus decided to use this young female dark sider as their new assassine and get the details of the nexus routes, which was still in Ahsoka Tanos mind.

More next time...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again,

today i received another e-mail with some interesting stuff. ;)

- The Guild -

An arc which was nearly finished. Only the rendering process and some other works was left..its scrapped by Disney into the garbage can...

plot:

Boba Fett and his comrade Bossk are searching for a good paid job. Cad Bane offers them a job to help him to kidnapp senator Bale Organa. Bane is hired from Chancelor Palpatine to destabilize Alderaan. Palpatine knows that the Alderaan System is one of the greatest supporters of the democratic galactic republic. He needs them to be weakened.

Fett, Bossk and Cad Bane achieve to kill Organas security guards and kidnapp him.

After they captured Organa, Palpatine orders Cad Bane to get rid of the other bountyhunters and bring Organa to his secret hide out at -THE WORKS- on coruscant. Sidious plans to clone Organa and replace him with a double. He already has a droid double which looks exactly like Organa.

Bane offers Boba Fett to get rid of his friend Bossk. Fettunderstands that the political situation will change soon and that Cad Bane has mightyfull new allies. He decides to cheat Bossk.

Both Bounty Hunters sending Bossk into a trap, where he gets captured from security clones of com. Fox.

Bane and Boba bringing Organa to Sidious.

Sidious asks Bane if Fett is trustable and Bane admits that. From this time Boba Fett will also work for the new formed Empire.

At the end of this arc boba fett and cad bane declaring to be independent bountyhunters and no longer following the rules of the bounty hunter guild.

In a later arc it was planned that Organa gets replaced by a human looking droid until he gets rescued by Padme Amidala and a senate guards squad. She understands that it is a droid because Organas Wife tells her, that this is not her husband. The droid gets destroyed as he tries to take Breha as his hostage. Padme finds out that the Droid is made of CIS technology and she locates the place from where the droid was controlled. Its the former industrial complexe of Coruscant called -THE WORKS-

Amidala informs the Jedi Council and not the chancelor. She does not trust Palpatine anymore and feels that her old political ally has changed and got corrupted from Power.

Organa can be rescued with a Jedi team made of Master Windu, a Twilek Jedi knight called Saga Kalar+Security Troopers and Padme+her security team.

Organa was drugged and heavily tortured to brake his will so he would tell everything he knows to Sidious. Organas nearly completed/grown up clone gets also killed in this process. A fight out between CIS Commando droids and the republican rescue squad. The clone tanks gets destroyed. Sidious escaping surprised in a tunnel and killing that Jedi knight saga kalar in this process.

The Jedi Windu find the secret laboratuary. and thinks that tyrannus killed Kalar. Windu only feels the dark side but cant say if it is dooku or not.

- Path of a Jedi -

This was an Arc planned for Season 7. Ahsoka centered.

Plot:

After Ahsoka understands that she cant be any longer in the senate and on coruscant. She decides to leave her old life completely.

Storyboard:

Chuchi and Tano entered the senate transport to fly to the Spaceport.

„What is it, Ahsoka?" Chuchi noticed Tano looking stressed back at the senate.

„Senator, i thank you for giving me this job, but i don think i can stay on coruscant any longer."

„Why?" Chuchi asked wondering.

Tano looked down at her Blaster. She now used this weapon instead of a Jedi Lightsaber. The council offered her to bring her to Illum to get a new Lightsabercrystal but she refused. She feared to meet Anakin again and that he would convince her to come back into the order.

Ahsoka remembered the warning she received on mortis and that she would not see her future if she remains his student.

„I...i fear that they would convince me to do the wrong thing..." she meant Anakin and Lux.

Chuchi understood, she nodded. „You must do what is right for you Ahsoka. I will order my Captain to bring whereever you want."

„Thank you, Senator.." Ahsoka smiled.

The pantoran spaceship brings Ahsoka to Shili, where she wants to search for her Parents and her old life as a non jedi.

-Prison Break-

In the mean time Tyrannus manages to get acces codes into Clone trooper programming with Trenchs help.

Tyrannuns manages to influence troopers at the military facility on Coruscant, where the CIS Leaders are kept imprissoned.

Tyrannus contacs Bariss Offee the new dark sider with telepathie and through the force. Offe notices him in her meditation and he convinces her to be her new master and that he understands her. That the Jedi are corrupt and needs to be reformed.

Offee and the CIS Leaders gets freed by the help of mentaly corrupted clone troopers. Offee gets Lightsabers delivered to her, send from Dooku. She immediatly cuts down the mentaly corrupted clones and frees the CIS leaders from their prison cells.

Tarkin the commander of the facility alarms the chancelor to get orders. Palpatine orders him to let the CIS leaders escape. He convinces Tarkin that those CIS leaders will get their earned punishment soon enough. Tarkin agrees and orders Fox to secure the facility instead of hunting the CIS leaders.

Fox the clone following orders.

Offee kills the clones which are in her way and helps to enter a republican transportship with the CIS leaders. The ship escapes into the orbit without any relevant defence of the republican forces.

More next time when i have new infos.


	3. Chapter 3

Today i received the rest of the plot ideas. 10 pages. they are incomplete but better than nothing i guess.

The former LFL Employee did not have the full scripts, because they was top secret and hidden in a safe where only Filoni and Lucas had a key for. but he did send me some kind of an exposé/treatment. Short handwritten notes for the Storyboard crew. Its hard to read but i will try to write it down here. Its written from Lucas himself!

Here is part 1 of 10

Ahsoka arrives at shili and the people accepting her back. Many of them know who she is and she is brought to the government building. The governer of shili, a woman called Aeon Flix.

„Thank you governer for accepting me." Ahsoka says respectfully.

„Its a pleasure to meet you Padawan Tano." Flix answers. She is a nice old Togruta lady. Traditional clothing.

Ahsoka smiles thankfully, she dont wear her jedi outfit anymore. Animation crew had planned to model a new civil outfit for her. White color sheme and a longer skirt. Some accesioures.

Cut to Coruscant. In the meantime Lux Bonteri searching for Ahsoka and he understands that she has left coruscant forever. He ask Senator Chuchi where Ahsokas destination was.

In the same episode Bariss Offee reaching CIS territory with the escaped CIS Leaders. A separatist fregate take them aboard and jumps into hyperspace.

„Count Dooku.." Bariss bows down respectfully infront of her new master, while the CIS Leaders yelling at Dooku because they was nearly 2 years in republic prison. Wat Tambor saying something not understandable.

Dooku just nodding while grinning and than looking down at his new apprentice.

„Stand up, child. Let me look at you."

Bariss looks surprised but do as her new master wishes.

Dooku walking around her, „Hmm..How old are you?"

„I am 19, Master."

„Its called Lord, Child."

„Forgive me.." Bariss looks stressed. She feels uncomforatble with the sith lord infront of her.

He gives her a sign to follow him and both leave the hangar bay and enter a floor to Dookus personel room.

„You are the apprentice of Master Unduli, right?" he asks while both are walking side by side.

„I was knighted!" Bariss dont want to hear anything about Luminara anymore.

Dooku looks at her and feels deep hatred and anger. He is impressed that such a young person can feel the dark side that intensively.

Both enter a secret and dark room full of sith artefacts. Dooku closes the door and locks it.

Offe looking surprised and slightly fearfully to be alone with the fearsome sith lord.

„Good. Show me your abilities."

„What?"

„Ahhh!" Bariss screams as Tyrannus electrocuts her with a force lightning for no reason.

Than he stops and looks interested at her.

„Why did you do that?!" Bariss goes down on her knees painfully, while her clothes smoke. She breathing hard and looking in despair.

„You will learn to hate me, my new assassine.." Tyrannus grins and electrocuts her again. Only her scream is hearable on the floor where a B1 droid looks at another one and than stops looking again as the other dont react for the scream..


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people. I received an e-mail from Disney today. LOL Now i know for sure that this 10 pages are indeed from George Lucas!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Response via Email 16**/04/2013 9:11 AM  
Hello Mr. xxxx,

The former LFL employee mr. Xxxx claimed that he has send you 10 pages of LFL material. If that is true than we demand from you to delete it immediately from your harddrive.

If you dont follow this advice than we will give this issue to our Law departement. And let them deal with you!

Kindest Regards  
M. de la cruisé

DISNEY Customer services and Licence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry but i delete it now. But i can sayyou it was some very epic material, and i am happy that the former LFL employee was pissed enough to give me that. Thank you Bora. :,)


	5. SAVE THE CLONE WARS

Hi everyone,

i dont know if you have knowledge but there is a huge campaign to save The Clone Wars

A petition from Mike Burkhart

Please sign this petition to save TCW! We need 10.000 signs in 90 days to save TCW! Spread this info all over the internet!

We have 3100 signs and just 80 days left! Hurry!


End file.
